


King's Game

by lovedeterrence



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drunkenness, Lapdance, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedeterrence/pseuds/lovedeterrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adachi and Dojima play their own half assed version of King's Game. It escalates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King's Game

The empty beer cans were scattered across the floor of Adachi’s almost barren apartment. After their usual bar trip, the two men decided to take the party back to Adachi’s, downing the last of the cheap beer the younger detective had kept in the fridge. Perhaps they had a little too much, Adachi thought as he swayed on the floor, holding onto the table for support. Dojima had a flush on his face and his shirt was unbuttoned and looked perhaps even more intoxicated than Adachi felt. He was puffing on a cigarette, lost in his own thoughts. A smirk spread across Adachi’s lips. They could fuck, as always. Or they could make things interesting.

“Dojima-saaaan. I have an idea.”

“Hm?”

“Rather than just sitting here, why don’t we play King’s game?”

“Adachi, we aren’t kids at a party. And there’s only two of us. We don’t have the means to play it.”

“Man, I guess you’re right. Kind of a drag, huh?” He pouted his trademark Adachi pout. Dojima-san would succumb shortly.

“We could just dare each other back and forth.” Adachi: 1. Dojima-san: 0.

Adachi perked up. Now that’s what he liked to hear. “Alright, who first?” He blinked innocently to hide the impure thoughts already filling his brain.

“I’ll go first.”

Adachi rolled his eyes. This was gonna be a boring one.

“Kiss my neck,” Dojima demanded. It seemed he was taking this the traditional King’s Game route and starting off slow.

Adachi stopped his swaying to drunkenly scoot over to Dojima. He had done this a million times but going in for a neck kiss outside of sex made his face heat up. Too intimate, but a dare was a dare. He took a breath and went in for it. Dojima’s neck was warm against his lips as he pecked, and he felt the man jump a little at the contact. He pulled away, as that was all that the dare called for.

Dojima had a playful expression forming. “Your turn.”

Adachi bit his lip, thinking how he could get this to escalate without seeming too desperate. Ah. “Bite my lip. That’s it.”

Dojima went in for it. His teeth caught Adachi’s lower lip and the younger man’s breath hitched from the contact. He tugged a little before going back to his original position. _Okay, so what if I’m already hard…._

Dojima’s brows furrowed as though he were thinking too hard about what the next dare would be. Premeditated foreplay was turning out to be _harder_ than both of the men had originally anticipated. Dick pun entirely intended, and Adachi internally applauded himself.

“Touch me wherever you want. Mouth only.”

Adachi blinked in surprise. Anywhere, huh? A teasing smile appeared across his lips. Adachi leaned down, practically planting his face in Dojima’s lap. Due to the nature of the dare, he could not rip off these pants like he longed to, so he’d settle for some teasing. He planted a kiss on Dojima’s cock, thankfully Adachi wasn’t the only one already hard, and pressed his tongue against the fabric, trying to tease through it. All he wanted to do was to take it in his mouth, feel Dojima hitting the back of his throat. This was a challenge, but Adachi managed to pull himself away, too turned on from the run in with his senior’s dick. When was it acceptable to order Dojima to ram his ass? Then again, the teasing was fun.

He thought about his next order. Might as well take this up a notch again. “Strip for me.”

Adachi saw a look of embarrassment flash across Dojima’s face before he replaced it with a smug expression. His shirt was already off. All he really had to work on was the pants. Adachi watched with interest as Dojima stood up trying to remain stable on his feet through the alcohol. He stepped close to Adachi, his crotch in close proximity to Adachi’s face. Tease. He worked at his belt, dropping his pants quickly. Adachi unintentionally sucked in a breath at the outline of Dojima’s cock in his underwear. He practically had to sit on his hands to stop himself from going in for it. The underwear came off and Adachi bit his lip from the sight of Dojima completely erect smirking down at him. A blush not from the alcohol was spreading across his cheeks. Dojima resumed his place sitting next to Adachi, an annoyingly smug look on his face.

“Your turn…” Adachi grumbled.

“I want a lap dance.”

“Y-yeah, whatever… Wait. _What?”_

“You heard me.”

“Y-you want me to—“ Adachi’s blush was ridiculous and his eyes were shocked and wide. Good job playing it cool, Adachi. He took a deep breath. _Whatever, I’m hot. Dojima-san knows it,_ he tried to tell himself. “Fine.”

He stood, forgetting the level of drunkenness he had reached and tried to not fall on his ass right there. He was Tohru Adachi, and he was going to give the best lap dance Ryotaro Dojima had ever received, and he was sure a lonely middle aged man had more than his fair share. He unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it aside along with his pants shortly after. He felt a little uneasy being naked outside of sex, but he could handle this. He almost fell over about three times, but that wouldn’t stop him. Adachi was a man on a mission.

He went behind Dojima first, rubbing his bare cock against the other man’s back. He felt Dojima jump a little at the touch and smirked to himself. He kept up the grinding, bringing himself lower, moving his hips back and forth at a slow pace, and slowly came back up again. He put his leg over Dojima’s shoulder and Dojima was looking up at Adachi with wide eyes as though the younger man were a rare breed. Adachi’s arms were around the other man’s neck, fingers tracing circles around his torso. Adachi lowered an arm, circling a single finger around the tip of Dojima’s cock. Dojima moaned and reached his hand over, running his fingers down Adachi’s leg. Adachi chuckled at the other man’s desperation and pulled away. He walked around Dojima, brushing a hand playfully against the other man’s neck, bringing himself to his senior’s front.

Adachi took himself to Dojima’s exposed dick. He started to rub himself against it. Dojima let out a low shaky moan from the teasing. He kept up with the hip motions, lowering himself, his hands on Dojima’s shoulders to keep himself steady. Adachi’s hip thrusting got quicker, just to gauge a reaction and was pleased when the reaction he received was Dojima biting his lip and looking at Adachi lustfully. He slowed his pace a bit, enjoying the torment. Dojima-san asked for this, after all. He turned himself around, grinding his ass crack against Dojima’s cock, relishing how hard he was from Adachi’s efforts. He put his hands on the floor, his ass practically bouncing in Dojima’s face. He brought himself down again, loving the way the other man’s dick felt as it grazed his skin. A growl tore from Dojima’s throat as Adachi finally pulled away.

“D-did I do alright, Dojima-san?” The innocent blink and smile, trying to hide the amount his ego had just inflated.

“Shut the fuck up, Adachi. Give me your order.”

“Touch yourself.” Adachi said it without thinking. “Touch yourself and stop when I tell you to.”

Dojima looked pleased until Adachi tacked on his final demand. Adachi wasn’t allowing the old man to finish quite yet. He smirked a little, pleased with his own idea, and took his place on the floor next to Dojima . His eyes were excited as Dojima took a finger and circled it around the head of his own dick, a thumb caressing the slit. Dojima gave him a mischievous smile before proceeding. He traced a finger up and down the shaft and Adachi bit his lip. Dojima’s single finger teasing continued, and he moaned out Adachi’s name, doing his best to put on a show for him. He thought Dojima would immediately start to pump his cock, but Adachi was disappointed and extremely turned on all at once. So, this is how you’re doing this, huh? Dojima wrapped a hand around himself and brought it up and down slowly and Adachi squirmed. After what felt like an eternity of watching Dojima tease himself with painfully slow strokes, he finally started to properly touch himself, his hand practically jumping. Adachi tried to keep his eyes on Dojima’s hand and dick, but he couldn’t help but allow his eyes to trail upward to take in his senior’s face. Dojima was looking directly at Adachi while furiously pumping at his erection that Adachi caused, and this sent a leap of pleasure to Adachi and his groin. Dojima was staring at him so intensely and with such a longing, the butterflies in Adachi’s stomach were off the charts and he knew that blush was back across his cheeks. He wanted to berate himself for that, but there were more important things taking place here. Things such as his really attractive older coworker masturbating on his apartment floor, looking at Adachi as though this is the most he’s ever wanted to put his dick in someone, and occasionally uttering Adachi’s name through moans. Adachi wanted nothing more than to join in or wrap his own hand around Dojima, but the man was getting to close for his liking.

“Stop.” Adachi tried to sound forceful, but his voice cracked at the end of the word from how turned on he was.

Dojima’s sigh was completely irritated, as Adachi had let him get way too close to the brink of finishing before stopping him. Adachi let out smug laughter, and Dojima glared at him. Time for Dojima’s order. He was sure the man would want revenge for that.

“Finger yourself. Stop when I say so.”

Pure evil, Dojima-san. Yep.This was Revenge. Adachi took the bottle of lube, adequately covering a couple of fingers in it, and bent himself over. He slipped it inside, and circled around the ring of muscle. His breath caught and a moan escaped him. Adachi began to pump the finger in and out, curling and uncurling it. His breathing was speeding up and all he wanted to do was stroke his cock as well, but that would be breaking orders. He added another finger to the puckering hole, moaning as they hit the ribbed insides in just the right way. The muscles were pulsing against his fingers and almost clung to him as he pulled in and out. He sped up thrusting faster and deeper, and moaning with his face practically shoved against the floor. He knew Dojima was watching him cravingly, and the thought alone made his cock twitch with pleasure. Adachi moaned out Dojima’s name, fucking himself hard for the old man. He was too close to his breaking point.

“Enough.”

“Oh, come _on._ ” Adachi groaned, making his annoyance as vocal as possible as he pulled his fingers out of his ass.

“King’s word is law.”

“M-my turn.” Adachi’s voice shook from arousal and complete frustration. The teasing was too much for him. “Fuck me. Bend me over and _fuck me hard_ , Dojima-san.” The last words came out as a growl, and Adachi couldn’t keep the lust out of his voice.

Dojima’s eyebrows raised and that smirk was on his face as lubed himself up. He went behind Adachi, pushing his face against the floor. He slipped himself into Adachi with ease from the younger man’s previous fingering.

“King’s word is la--” Adachi attempted to say in a self satisfied voice that broke and turned into a moan as Dojima began thrusting in him relentlessly, wrapping his fingers in Adachi’s mess of hair and tugging.

Adachi was screaming and moaning out of ecstasy as Dojima rammed himself in and out of his partner. His thrusts were even more powerful than Adachi was used to, and the feeling of fullness and Dojima’s hand around his dick, pumping at it hard, was about to leave Adachi spent right then and there. Adachi had definitely won the King’s Game, or so he told himself. He wasn’t sure how he won, or if he could win, but he won.


End file.
